


Shape of my heart

by kara_e



Series: Mafioso番外 [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: Mafioso前传费迪亚德x枪哥





	

[Mafioso前传][费迪亚得x库丘林]Shape of my heart

<1>

他用五年的时间和他成为了死党——题记

<2>

费迪亚得·纳塔伦从不认为自己是个普通人。  
家庭出身决定了他不可能像那些拎着公文包从他面前匆匆走过的上班族一样，为了每一天普通的生活，普通地去上一所普通的学校，结交一些普通的朋友，喜欢上一个普通的女人，举行一场普通的婚礼，生养几个普通的孩子，普通地生活几十年，普通地死去，躺在普通的棺木里，埋在普通的泥土中，办一场普通的葬礼，在接下来的几十年里被普通的家人普通地怀念，直到被普通地遗忘。  
这并没有什么不好，或许在某个时刻他还曾对这样普通的生活有过那么一点点地向往。金发的男孩用手背抹了一下嘴角，干涸的血块硌在手背上还有点疼。

让那些上班族见鬼去吧，老纳塔伦——他的祖父把他介绍给达兰家的教父卢格·埃索伦之后，在路边的一家小咖啡馆里指着一个西装笔挺地走过他们面前的男人，对正在喝牛奶的孙子这么说。  
才过完五岁生日的小鬼似懂非懂地眨眨眼睛，比起老人的话，还是牛奶杯的吸引力更大些。

半个小时之后，老纳塔伦就和他的孙子一起被人堵在了巷子的尽头，身上挨了二十来发子弹，连挣扎都没来得及就送了命。被他的尸体压在下面的小男孩也在惊吓中丧失了反抗的能力，也由此从忙着逃走的犯人手里捡回一条小命。  
直到有人来将尸体搬开，小男孩都一动不动地躺在逐渐失去温度的祖父怀中，瞪大了双眼直视着鲜血与黑暗。  
照进费迪亚得眼中的阳光穿透了血的颜色。  
他看到一个高大的身影弯下腰把自己从地上抱了起来，金棕色的头发因为扫过他的脸颊而沾上了血迹。在那个身影的腿边，一个小小的蓝色头发的脑袋正仰头看着他。  
费迪亚得揉了揉眼睛，将粘在眼皮和睫毛上的血抹掉。  
果然那对红色的眼瞳并不是因为透过血色的关系。

再一次见到库丘林——那个蓝发的小男孩的时候，费迪亚得已经洗掉了身上的血污，换上干净的衣服站在灵堂里。  
才刚刚两岁——卢格唯一的子嗣，达兰家未来的教父——库丘林·斯沃提安甩开父亲的手，迈着以他的年龄来说相当稳健的步子走到了金发男孩的面前，握住他的手。  
“纳塔伦爷爷总是买糖给我，你以后就跟我走吧。”  
金发的男孩在那个时候并没有足够的知识与心思搞清楚前后这半句话之间的联系。

【这是你未来的教父，快问好。】  
看到站在门内却没有走近的卢格·埃索伦，费迪亚得的脑子里回响起爷爷有力的手掌按在自己的背上，让他对着这个高大的男人行礼时说的话。  
于是他放开了小男孩的手，摇摇头。  
“爷爷说了，我要跟那个人走。”

<3>

所谓梁子有时候结下得莫名其妙。  
后来再提起这件事的时候费迪亚得总免不了嘲弄库丘林一番。可是对于当时的他们来说，一个两岁一个五岁，正处在对周遭似懂非懂胡作非为的年纪。只知道“我要”就一定要得到的混小子可以说有生以来第一次在欲望上碰了钉子，自然不会那么轻易放过不服从自己意愿的家伙。于是这愚蠢的梁子从两个人认识开始持续到库丘林五岁，也就是说整整持续了三年。  
五岁的库丘林其实已经稍微懂了点人情事理，尽管如此，作为家族继承人被骄纵到现在的混小子不可能这么快就明白刚和自己狠狠打了一架的金发混蛋在当初甩开自己手的时候也不过是个脑子不转筋的傻小子而已。  
揉了揉脸，手心碰到的皮肤火辣辣的疼。下手真重，虽然对方嘴边也挂了彩，下次一定要让他连本带利地还回来，蓝发的小子握紧了拳头。

本着小孩子打架而已，活动活动筋骨没什么坏处的想法，达兰家的教父对这两个小子打了三年的行为并没有从中干涉，最多也就是吩咐保镖看好他们别拿武器，只许空手打而已。  
到了库丘林五岁，需要给他找个伴读兼玩伴的时候，卢格揉了揉太阳穴看向自己的二把手。  
“你有人选了吧。”  
“安德烈只比你儿子大一岁，两个人时不时会见到，也算是青梅竹马？”  
显然早就心里有数，安格斯用手指沿着卢格的下颌滑到鬓角，新钻出来的胡渣微微有些扎手。明早要盯着情人剃干净，金发美人这么想着凑上去含住卢格的耳垂，轻咬在齿间用牙齿摩挲。  
知道今晚对方的性致还没结束，达兰家的教父只能暗自祈祷明早的家族会议自己能按时出席。  
“青梅竹马也不一定能合得来。”  
话一出口卢格就觉得大概明早自己会爬不起来。  
“你看我们现在不是挺合得来的。”  
修长的手指滑向他的腿间，刚射过一次的性器在安格斯灵巧的指间又抬起了头。  
“安德烈是你第几个儿子？第三还是第四？”  
“第三个。”  
“像你么？我说的是脾气。”  
“目前看来还不怎么像。怎么？你对我的脾气有意见？”  
“意见大的很……唔！”  
结果达兰家的教父果然不出预料的错过了转天的家族会议。

然后才五岁的蓝发继承人当着那位所谓的青梅竹马的面点了另一个人的名成为自己的伴读，这件事也算是库丘林·斯沃提安一生中难得地反抗达兰家教父命令的为数不多的几次之一。  
挑了挑眉，强扭的瓜不甜这道理在达兰家的二把手这里并说不通，要知道当初他可是硬把卢格逼上了教父的位子。尽管后来卢格也证明了自己的确是配得上这个位子的男人，对于安格斯的微词却从没有停歇过。当然敢发出不平之声的人再也没能有第二次表示不满的机会。现在正是自己选中的男人的儿子站出来挑战自己的权威，在胸前叉起手臂，安格斯决定听听五岁小鬼的理由。  
“见面就扭打在一起，真看不出来你们关系那么好？”  
库丘林抬起头迎上安格斯的视线，赤色的眼瞳中闪耀着期待的光芒。  
“这样他就会跟我走了。”  
听到身边的人嗤笑出声，安格斯看向卢格，对方耸了耸肩膀。  
“他喜欢就随他去吧。反正费迪亚得也算是在达兰家长大的，本来也打算让他以后接替纳塔伦老爷子的工作。”  
叹了口气，金发的二把手瞄了一眼站在一旁不知所措的三子，这种时候也实在不能指望一个六岁的孩子会去争取成为下任教父心腹的机会。比库丘林大上三岁的费迪亚得虽然说不上是最好的选择，但至少应该能胜任伴读的位子。至于能不能成为他今后最强劲的助力就要看伴读的成果了。

<4>

所谓的伴读除了陪着下任教父一起在私人教师面前溜号之外，还会被额外灌输各种必须衷心于家族，最重要的是衷心于教父的洗脑般的知识。对于这个，费迪亚得并没有什么好抗拒的。祖父不止一次告诉他纳塔伦家的一切都是达兰家给的，他也亲眼见证了祖父去世之后达兰家对纳塔伦家的关照。  
自从祖父去世之后，纳塔伦家直系就只剩下了费迪亚得一个人，虽然还有些旁支的亲戚在，但大多只沾得上达兰家的皮毛，完全进入不了家族核心，更不要说能跟教父说上话这种事。5岁之后的费迪亚得几乎可以说是被达兰家养大的，直到他14岁时把弹匣里的子弹都打进杀了祖父的家伙脑袋里之前，他的记忆中除了复仇就只有达兰家。  
纳塔伦家直系连续三代都是达兰家的清扫者，该说是遗传基因所带来的才能还是自幼魔鬼训练的结果呢，或者二者皆有也说不一定。从小就被祖父认定为可以被家族使用的费迪亚得的记忆中并没有太多属于童年的愉快记忆。在那屈指可数的片段当中，那个蓝发红眼的混小子却占据了其中半数以上的胶片。  
这么一路吵吵闹闹的打了几年，加上被斯卡哈老师操得死去活来形成的战友情结，让这两个原本完全无法安静地共处一室的小子渐渐开始习惯将后背交给对方。  
不知不觉的，费迪亚得的生活中心便只有行走于阴影中的扫除任务与库丘林一个人。似乎他所做的每一件事都离不开那个蓝发的身影。一起训练时互为对方的格斗对手，一起潜入时被老师从背后拍肩膀，一起偷溜出去被安格斯的儿子打小报告，一起干翻打小报告的……

<5>

15岁的少年已经算不上什么熊孩子，尽管已经手拿枪刃，跟随着更为年长的清扫者出过几次不大不小的任务，刀尖上染过血，枪口下有过亡魂，但对于各种未知世界依然抱有符合年龄的好奇心。比如早晨会在内裤里支起帐篷的某一部分。  
金发碧眼不只可以用来形容美女，放到男人身上同样可以起到修饰效果。更何况因为长期训练外加遗传基因让费迪亚得不管走到哪，只要他想自然会有各种类型的美女上来搭讪，而且前来攀谈的人中也不乏男性。关于性方面的知识来源于好奇心，各取所需的生活实践，以及被称为男人浪漫的录影带。

12岁的健康少年自然也对于早晨在内裤里支帐篷的那部分充满了好奇，但有胆子对年仅12岁的下一任教父下手的女性并没有居住在库丘林的生活范围内。所以尚未到达女性狩猎年龄的少年满足好奇心的途径便只有录影带以及以他的年龄并不被允许购买的漫画书籍了。  
当然，这对于下一任教父这个身份来说并不是什么难以解决的问题。

费迪亚得手里拿着光盘在蓝发少年眼前晃了晃，如他所愿地看到库丘林扬起的嘴角和露出的犬齿。

两个未成年少年凑在一起看色情录影带虽然不合法但也算不上什么需要深究道德层面上的问题。说到底不过是每个男性成长经历中微不足道的一部分。  
只是对于费迪亚得来说，这个本该微不足道的一部分似乎出现了一丝偏差。

随着肢体碰撞的声音，全裸的女性骑在男性身上恣意摇摆着，至少有D罩杯的胸部上下晃动。覆盖了一面墙的投影将感官刺激放大到了极限。  
杯子里的饮料完全无法消解那种口干舌燥的感觉，嘴唇在渴求着水之外的抚慰。  
金发的少年瞄了一眼自己的同伴，显然对方也是同样的状态，刚刚开始发育的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下移动。无法缓解的燥热感在下腹聚集起来。  
淫靡的水声伴着激烈的喘息声让两个少年的身体理所当然地有了生理反应。  
轻微的布料摩擦的声音透过喘息声的间歇传来。并没有刻意掩饰自己在做什么，蓝发少年甚至抬起眼看向自己的同伴，同时在揉搓着裤裆的手并没有停下来。  
费迪亚得对他挑挑眉算作是回应，将自己的手放在了紧绷得有些难受的腿间。  
隔着裤子揉搓逐渐硬起来的分身，传入耳中的喘息声除了来自于音箱的，还混进了身边少年的。半闭着的眼帘下的赤色眼瞳不再集中在他的身上，情欲的潮红染上少年的脸颊，粉色的舌尖舔过少年干涩的嘴唇。  
金发的少年似乎觉得自己的呼吸停顿了半拍，眼神不自觉的被唾液湿润过的嘴唇吸引过去。视线从泛着粉色的脸颊一路下滑，沿着手臂一直延伸到指尖。  
察觉到自己正在被观察着，库丘林舔舔嘴唇，像是刻意挑衅一般地拉下牛仔裤的拉链，从内裤中将已经挺立起的阴茎解放出来。  
大约是年龄的缘故，比自己的分身还要再浅一些的颜色，肉粉色的顶端随着少年上下移动的手指而进一步胀大，微微张开的双唇间的吐息也愈发清晰起来。仰起头靠在沙发背上，未被阳光眷顾的白皙脖颈像是在诱惑人将嘴唇贴上去。  
诱惑。  
脑海中出现这个词的时候费迪亚得有点发慌。  
身体却违背常理的对这份不经意的诱惑有了更加强烈的反应，将牛仔裤完全顶起的阴茎急切地需要得到抚慰。而他的视线甚至无法从蓝发少年的身上移开。  
不管怎样，先解决眼前的问题再说。  
从拉链中解放出分身，拇指擦过顶端的时候身体禁不住打了个颤。强迫自己将视线转回投影上，手指随着女优的节奏开始揉搓，原本觉得充满诱惑力的呻吟声似乎怎么也进不了他的耳朵。反而是从身边发出的喘息声中略带压抑的呻吟在不停地撩拨着他的感官。  
无法抑制的将眼神再一次转到库丘林身上。呼吸中仿佛混杂了少年的体味，皮肤表面泛起一层薄薄的汗珠，随着逐渐加快的撸动反射出一种特殊的淫靡的光泽。  
自慰的节奏同步了起来。  
费迪亚得自己都没有意识到的时候，便已经随着库丘林的节奏揉搓起自己的肉刃。  
短促的呻吟声从仰起的喉咙中响起，同时也将金发的少年推上了顶峰。  
欲望得到满足之后两个人瘫坐在沙发上，彼此眼神交汇在一起让费迪亚得觉得有些难堪。尽管理智告诉他刚才发生的事已经偏离了轨道，但手掌中的白灼明确的提醒他到底想要的是什么。  
库丘林扯起嘴角，一贯的嚣张笑容。  
“什么啊，你也并没有比我持久嘛。”  
尴尬感瞬间一扫而光，费迪亚得挑挑眉。不知道对方是故意还是完全没有意识到自己的情绪，至少自己剧烈跳动的心脏因为这句话而逐渐恢复平稳了下来。  
“是我让着你，有机会我们再试试。”  
不管对方怎么想，费迪亚得从这一刻就认定了，这绝不会是最后一次，而且，他想要更进一步。亲吻他，触摸他的身体。  
不是现在，但迟早会更进一步。

<6>

他用三年的时间和他成为了情人——题记

<7>

16岁的金发少年第一次单独出任务回来。  
扣动扳机的手指因为前所未有的恐惧与罪恶感不住地颤抖，只能插在裤袋里掩饰自己的不安。眼前始终蒙着一片血雾，连呼吸都觉得伴随着挥之不去的血腥味。但是回到家，看到坐在台阶上的少年，便觉得冰凉的手指重新开始聚集起温度。  
蓝发少年见他回来，站起身，踮起脚拥抱他。  
拍拍他的背，在他的耳边说，你安全回来就好。  
他能够相信自己所做的每一件事都是有意义的，对于自己，对于库丘林，对于他们的未来。  
所谓每一件事，就是融入了他生命中的每一小时每一分钟每一秒。库丘林这个名字嵌进了他的人生，好像谁也搬不走撬不动一样，牢牢地钉在他的骨头上，融入骨髓，抽离不得。  
渐渐地，他终于习惯了手枪的重量，连同在那之上负担的生命的重量一起。只要站在蓝发少年的影子中，成为他的利刃，开创他们的道路，他就能够毫不犹豫的一次次扣动扳机。  
而对方，无知无觉的，肆无忌惮的，一天比一天耀眼起来。

<8>

敌人好像比他预想的还要多。  
费迪亚得敲敲吧台的桌子，对酒吧老板打个手势。正在调酒的老板是熟人，从架子上取下波本给他倒上大半杯，接着转头招呼别的客人去了。  
手里把玩着酒杯，还差一个月满19岁的金发青年的视线落在舞池里面贴着一个金发女人舞得火热的少年身上。  
亏他能混进来，撇了撇嘴。回头问一下今天看门的保安是谁，该教教他怎么认伪造证件了。  
蓝发的少年大概根本没有意识到自己有多耀眼。费迪亚得默默地在心里吐个槽，这绝不是因为自己始终在看着他的原因。从库丘林走进这家酒吧，不下十个人的视线就在五颜六色闪瞎狗眼的舞池灯光中锁定在了他身上。好在暂时没感觉到有任何恶意，不出意外都是冲着他的脸或者身体去的。不，也许二者都有。  
费迪亚得有点不是味的咂咂嘴，敌人真多。  
他现在就想冲上去把那家伙从金发女人身上扒下来抗走，找个旅馆也好，带回家也行，扔在床上干他。他才不管那家伙成年了没有，什么也阻止不了他想干他的心情。他没有在那家伙12岁的时候下手已经很道德了，忍了三年他觉得自己简直是圣人。  
呸，去他妈的圣人，今年他一定要干他。  
他看到库丘林在金发女人耳边说了什么，然后转身朝舞池外的吧台走过来，径直地朝他走过来。  
库丘林当然能看到他，一定会看到他。从他走进酒吧，蓝发的少年就在五颜六色闪瞎狗眼的舞池灯光中一眼就瞄见高大的金发青年。费迪亚得很清楚自己的魅力，这副外表为他获得了不少便利，同时也带来了等量的麻烦。当然会有很多人说，那些麻烦都是他自找的，他也不会否认这一点。他是个坦荡的人，承认自己爱惹麻烦没什么好难堪的，这也不妨碍他教会这么说的人闭嘴，甚至永远闭嘴。  
费迪亚得敲敲吧台，示意老板拿杯牛奶过来。中年男人撇了下嘴角，把牛奶放在他面前的时候告诉他，小子你敢再把杯子摔了就留下洗盘子。费迪亚得冲他扬起嘴角，露出洁白的犬齿。  
老板跟他们太熟稔，知道店里的玻璃杯又会被摔碎一个。未来的教父并不会摆什么二世祖的臭架子，但有着一身的暴脾气，这不妨碍达兰家的人都喜欢他。  
蓝发的脑袋比费迪亚得矮半个头，在他旁边的椅子上坐下，抬头看着他。费迪亚得把手里的牛奶推了过去。  
要不是牛奶杯还有一半捏在他手里，他相信此刻未来的教父已经泼了他一脸乳白色液体。库丘林对他呲牙，伸手从他面前拿走喝了一半的波本。  
酒吧的音乐太吵，他们说话只能用喊的。  
“想长高点你最好还是喝牛奶。”  
费迪亚得摆出略为年长对方的脸，一脸诚恳的表情。  
“说的就好像你喝了很多牛奶一样。”  
库丘林不鸟他，仰头把波本灌下去一半。  
四十多度算得上烈酒，以蓝发少年的年纪一口气喝下去那么多还能面不改色心不跳，舌头都不带打卷，费迪亚得不得不感到一丝遗憾。  
灌醉了扔上床看来是肯定行不通，估计两个人酒量半斤八两，对方倒下的时候自己也差不多了，杀敌一千自损八百没什么意义。他的目的是找机会干他，又不是搞到酒精中毒干掉他。  
要是真的把下任教父搞得酒精中毒进了医院，卢格大概会打断他的腿。当然干了他儿子也许被打断的就不只是那两条腿了。不过达兰家的二把手是教父的情人这种事在家族里可以算是尽人皆知的秘密，卢格应该不会因为自己上了他儿子这种事而气得干掉自己，至少不会太生气。  
“找到今天晚上的玩伴了？”  
费迪亚得朝着舞池里明显正在等蓝发少年的美女努努嘴，库丘林得意地笑起来。  
“不错吧，她可是今天这里最漂亮的。”  
一副洋洋得意的口吻让金发青年撇撇嘴。  
“还真是你一贯的喜好。”  
金发碧眼至少D罩杯大长腿，这父子俩对女人的偏好惊人的一致。  
摸着良心说，他也喜欢这一型，尤其是年龄稍长的那种。成年人各取所需，一夜之后互相都不会有什么留恋。感觉身体合拍就多约几次，腻了就不再联系，好聚好散。  
才19岁就对爱情不抱期待也许算不上什么好事，一想到他对下任教父抱着肉体上的幻想，也许前者也算不上什么值得一提的坏事。  
“要不要打个赌？”  
费迪亚得晃了晃手里的酒杯，用杯底指指好友选定的玩伴。  
“只要我出手，她会更愿意跟我过一晚。”  
库丘林眯起眼。下任教父身份的关系，没有人会对他发起这种挑战，尽管他并不会利用自己的身份为自己获得他人难以企及的便利，但只要是知道他的父亲是谁的人都会为他让路，不管他们的真心如何。  
库丘林的生活缺少一些足够让他兴奋起来的竞争。而现在，自己的挚友明明白白的告诉他，我要抢你今天晚上看上的女人。比起理应产生的气愤，他更觉得有趣。对他来说这就像是一个新的游戏，他对自己有着充分的自信，而费迪亚得也不是一个可以低估的对手。  
“你过于自信了，福迪。”  
他的回答让费迪亚得耸耸肩。  
“我会让你收回这句话。”

<9>

揽着金发美女离开酒吧的时候，费迪亚得感到了背后的视线。转过头迎上库丘林的眼神，对方朝他比了个不雅的手势，他咧开嘴角回了同样的。  
也许对方只是开个玩笑，发泄一下被抢走女伴的不爽，而他真的就是那个意思。  
Fuck you.

<10>

后来同样的事又发生了几次，不算多，三四次已经足以激起库丘林的不满。  
衬衫领子被对方揪在手里，前臂压着他的胸膛将他抵在酒吧后巷的墙上。呲着牙试图威胁他的库丘林看起来就像是一只被踩到了尾巴的野兽。  
凶恶的，但因为尚未成熟而十分可爱的小小的野兽。  
他举起双手，用投降的手势安慰对方的情绪。  
天知道他这时候真想抓住库丘林的胳膊翻个身，用身高和体重抵住他，把阴茎插进他的后穴里用力干他，摩擦他的前列腺，干到他叫到声音嘶哑，干到他射出来，然后射在他的直肠里。  
时候还没到，他还要继续骚弄对方的痒处，让库丘林自己凑上来。不然这么做就毫无意义。  
“要不要打个赌？”  
他尽量让自己笑得无害而真诚。  
压在他胸前的手臂突然加强力道，他有点呼吸困难。  
这句话库丘林听过不止一次，最后结果大多是让蓝发少年一个人在酒吧里喝闷酒。他觉得如果自己还想再泡到妹子就得给费迪亚得点颜色看看。他不觉得每个自己看上的姑娘都刚好是对方也喜欢的，不管好友抱着怎样的心态，他都感觉到这里面有些事不对劲。具体是什么他说不上来，但就是觉得什么地方不太对。他脑内的警报已经拉响了好多次，甚至是现在，他将对方抵在墙上，呲着牙威胁对方的时候，警报也还在响着。这种感觉他从没经历过。他有点焦躁，因为正在发生的事不在他的掌控内。但与此同时，新鲜与刺激也在引诱着他的肾上腺激素。他想知道挚友到底想干什么。  
正是这样的想法给了费迪亚得机会。  
“你还记不记得，安格斯先生有个非常可爱的养女。”

<11>

库丘林当然记得，达兰家没人不知道安格斯有个总是穿着华丽的洋装，深居简出，据说天生体弱多病不便外出的养女。正是因为这个，说是记得，其实他并没有见过那个小女孩几次，更不要提说过话了。但他感觉那位……应该是叫蒂露？蒂露小姐应该对自己印象不错，不然也不会在10岁的生日宴会上一直盯着自己看。一想到这个他就有点小得意，一个吸引了众人目光的可爱女孩始终都在注视着自己这件事让他感觉非常良好——至于其背后的真相，对于当时的他来说还是不要知道比较好。  
蓝发男孩点点头，示意好友说下去。  
“要不要赌赌看谁能先赢得她的好感？”  
费迪亚得扬起嘴角，眼神中流露出挑衅的意味。  
库丘林眯起眼，好友到底在打什么主意他有些摸不到头脑。去追那个躲在深闺里不出门的漂亮女孩？而且还是安格斯叔叔家的？这家伙不要命了？  
显然他的想法带到了脸上，被费迪亚得读了个清楚。  
“嘿别一副看傻子的眼神看着我，我知道自己在干什么。”  
金发的青年低下头，发梢扫在他的鼻尖，有点痒痒的。华丽的黄金丝线随着他的呼吸在眼前微微晃动。湖水般的瞳仁带着笑意透过金丝直视着他。  
他觉得有点领口发紧，手臂下的体温透过T恤的袖子传递到他的胳膊上，伴随着突突的心跳声。  
他以为他听到了心跳声，或者只是血管，动脉，还是什么别的东西鼓动时的感觉。也许那压根不是费迪亚得的心跳声，而是他自己的。  
他眨眨眼，一抹不怎么正经的笑意浮现在他的嘴角。  
“那小女孩大概才12,3岁，真看不出来你好这口。”  
费迪亚得翻了个白眼，一脸嫌弃的表情。  
“放屁！那种要胸没胸要屁股没屁股的身材，关上灯都分不清正面背面有什么意思。”  
还好安格斯不会听到他这番评价，不然他大概连自己怎么死的都不知道就看望他爷爷去了。呿，为了这种无聊的原因他才不要。年龄并不是什么问题，只要符合他的喜好的话。就算是现在，他也能想着12岁时的库丘林撸一把。要知道这家伙3年前可是比现在“没料”多了。

“那为什么要选那个小女孩？”  
库丘林问出了最大的疑惑。要想引起蒂露小姐的注意并不算太容易，毕竟想追一个妹子至少得见到她，而据说体弱多病的安格斯的养女并不常出现在社交场合。  
“比较有挑战性？你看酒吧里随便你想泡哪个姑娘，他们都会主动贴上来，但安格斯先生的养女显然不会顾忌你是谁。而且你得承认，她还是挺可爱的。”  
是非常可爱，虽然他对那种类型的并不太感冒。但他也承认，这个难度不低的挑战激起了他的兴趣。  
“但首先你要能见到她。”  
“这是当然，你不用担心。下个月就是教父的生日，再怎么不愿意出现在别人面前，这个日子她还是会露面的。”  
“调查得真充分啊，赌注是什么？”  
费迪亚得摸了摸下巴，做出思考的样子。他早就想好了，但这不妨碍他装一下。至少他比库丘林大上三岁，心机上还是多多少少应该深重一些。就算是这个一些只有一点点。  
“赌什么好呢……”  
翠色的眼瞳扫过库丘林的脸颊，沿着脖子下滑到敞开的领口。也不知道对方只是嫌麻烦还是故意为之，整个前胸的扣子只扣了倒数第二颗。以他对库丘林的了解，前者的可能性远大于后者。当然他不准备吐槽这个，毕竟他的眼睛已经饱餐了一顿，没理由和送上门的福利过不去。  
蓝发少年被他盯得有点发毛，不想被对方看到自己示弱的样子便梗直了脖子，上前一步抬起脸跟他对视。  
近乎赤裸的胸膛贴在他身上，赤瞳毫无保留的与他的眼神胶着在一起。而费迪亚得的后背紧贴在墙上，连后退的空间都没有。乐极生悲大概就是形容他目前的状况，被库丘林炙热的身体夹在冰凉的墙壁之间，而他却什么都不能做。对方一无所知的挑逗着他，蚕食着他的耐性。他宛如身处酷刑之中，不被允许前进，亦没有后退的余地。  
他深吸了一口气以便平复自己的情绪和欲望。  
“赌点有意思的怎么样？比如输了的要无条件服从对方一个要求？”  
“有点意思，你要是输了就等着被我整吧。”  
两个人同时扬起嘴角，带着必胜的信心和截然不同的目的。

<12>

如同费迪亚得所预料的那样，卢格的生日当天，达兰家二把手的身边果然跟着一个身着华丽的绀色礼服裙的身影。  
“要不是从来没见她出过门，说她体弱多病我还真不太相信。”  
蓝发少年低声对好友打着趣，费迪亚得对他眨眨眼。  
“我以为你不讨厌这种肤色？”  
“当然不讨厌，健康肤色的美女也是我的茶……”  
库丘林眯起了眼，遗传自卢格的敏锐直觉让他隐约意识到有什么不协调的东西呈现在这个漂亮的小女孩身上。  
摇摇头，他觉得只是自己想太多了。安格斯叔叔身边的人，如果有可能对教父产生任何危害的话，他会亲手解决掉这个麻烦。  
“走，去打个招呼。”  
说着，库丘林朝少女走去，费迪亚得怔了一下，快步跟上。  
“你确定要一起去？”  
蓝发少年瞄了好友一眼，并没有停下脚步。  
“当然，公平竞争。”  
“嗯……公平竞争。”  
他们先和达兰家的二把手打了招呼。安格斯对他们主动过来这件事脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但很快就用迷人的微笑掩饰了过去。毕竟这两个小家伙对他虽然说不上避之不及，但能不接近他的话肯定会尽可能回避掉，尤其是库丘林。而他的好友往往没有他这么幸运，身为家族扫除者的金发青年出于“工作”上的需要，隔三差五就要跟这位在某种意义上比教父卢格本人要可怕得多的二把手打交道。  
“能够出现在这里的话，蒂露小姐的健康状况看来还不错？”  
库丘林朝站在安格斯身后的女孩探个头，对方点点头但并没有开口说话。一张精致的脸庞上没有什么表情，甚至感觉不到一丝属于这个年龄的女孩子的那种即将绽放的花朵般的生机。优雅的动作中带着一抹不易察觉的紧张感，这让她在下任教父眼中显得和整个宴会场的气氛有些格格不入。  
蓝发少年并没有将这种异样感表现出来，毕竟他的目的仅仅是获得眼前这位漂亮女孩的好感。至于对方是否有什么异常的地方，他并不太关心。这里是达兰家最核心人物聚集的地方，没有什么能逃过安格斯的眼睛。  
虽然没有获得对方的直接回答，但至少蒂露小姐没有无视他，这是个好兆头。库丘林瞄了好友一眼，对方冲他扬了下嘴角。  
费迪亚得觉得这一次自己应该十拿九稳。比起与安格斯的养女见面次数一只手就能数过来可能还有找头的库丘林，他显然要有优势得多。为了家族的“工作”，他向安格斯汇报的时候时常会见到蒂露小姐。以他以往的经验来看，对方看向他的眼神肯定不会是一般青涩的小女孩的那种羞涩甚至向往，但也绝对没有视他于无物。那是一种审视的，冷静的，公式化的眼神。  
非常难得手，但如果他做不到，恐怕库丘林也会碰钉子。  
金发青年向女孩微微颔首。  
“我们又见面了，蒂露小姐。上次见您也是在安格斯先生身边，但时间和工作不允许我与您多交谈几句。”  
说着他恭敬地转向达兰家的二把手。  
“在今天这样的场合，希望安格斯先生能够给年轻人一点交流的时间。”  
卢格的生日显然让安格斯心情很好，他优雅的轻笑了一声，丰沛的金色卷发随着他的动作微微抖动。  
“当然，只要我的小蒂露喜欢的话，我不会妨碍年轻人之间的谈话。”  
他转过头，询问的看着站在自己斜后方的女孩。  
“怎么样，有兴趣和他们一起去拿点点心吃么？”  
蒂露仰起脸和养父对视了一会，点点头，提起裙摆向两个目的性再显然不过的青年行了个礼。

<13>

过生日的人最大，卢格从来都没有好好享受过这句话。  
事实上他心情还不错，至少今天到目前为止他都在享受众人的祝福和恭维，一点点不太过分的奉承有助于身心健康。直到他看到自己的儿子正和安格斯的“养女”站在一起聊天。  
“Nao，你不阻止他们。”  
肯定的语气是彼此太过熟识这许多年的结果。卢格倒也没有在抱怨什么，库丘林自然在这件事上吃不到什么亏，最多是被惊吓一下。毕竟那个小“女孩”是在安格斯身边长大的，对养父有样学样的话一点都不奇怪。  
“是啊，为什么要阻止呢？难得有同龄人找小蒂露一起玩不好么？”  
“你啊……”  
卢格叹了口气。他拿他没办法，从最开始到现在，一直如此。

<14>

蒂露说话很少，虽然能够看出在认真听两个青年兴致勃勃地向她讲述酒吧，街上的甜品店，还有在河边钓鱼之类的琐事。略带沙哑的声音显示出她的身体状况，库丘林和费迪亚得对此也没有太过于在意。  
让蓝发少年有着些许得意的是蒂露明显的站在离自己比较近的位置，甚至有些刻意远离费迪亚得的感觉。当然仅仅是感觉而已，少女做得极为自然，借着拿块蛋糕，放下饮料杯之类的小动作便移动到了下任教父身边。  
趁着蒂露转身放东西的档口，库丘林明显的朝费迪亚得露出炫耀的笑容，费迪亚得回了他个鬼脸。  
“老爹的生日蛋糕总是这么甜，下次应该让他们少放点糖。”  
叉着一口蛋糕放在嘴里，库丘林吐了吐舌头。  
“反正一年也就吃一次。”  
费迪亚得把蛋糕放在嘴里的时候也皱了下眉。库丘林比他喜欢吃口味偏甜的东西，但连对方都抱怨的甜度的话，自己吃起来仿佛直接咽了一整勺砂糖。  
“……明天下午是我办茶会的时间，有不那么甜的蛋糕，你们有没有兴趣来试试看？”  
蒂露的邀请来得极其突然，让正在吃蛋糕的两个人差点被嗓子里的蛋糕噎死。  
“咳咳……当然有兴趣。”  
库丘林咳得几乎说不出话来，费迪亚得递了杯水给他，顺手在他背上拍了拍。  
“能够参加蒂露小姐的茶会是我的荣幸。”

他们都在考虑怎么对这个鲜少出现在公众场合的女孩发出邀请，结果竟然让女孩抢了先。面对送上门的机会没理由打退堂鼓。虽然一般有钱人家小姐举办的茶会都不是他们有兴趣参加的场合，但只有这一次他们非去不可。

其后的对话并没有什么营养，直到宴会结束，费迪亚得回到家甚至都回想不起来他们聊了些什么。他的绝大部分注意力都在库丘林身上，而蒂露小姐的言语又实在是少得可怜。但至少他还记得转天的茶会邀请。

<15>

黑发少女回到安格斯身边安静地坐在一旁。达兰家的二把手脸上浮现出饶有兴味的笑容。  
“你觉得他们怎么样？”  
少女沉默了一瞬，摇摇头。  
“Daddy应该知道，我对他们那种类型的没兴趣。”  
“但你还是邀请他们去茶会。”  
“毕竟是下任教父，总要礼尚往来，这可是Daddy教给我的。”  
安格斯环住少女的肩膀，把她拉近自己，压低声音用只有他们两个人能够听到的音量叮嘱少女。  
“不许随便吃掉，两个人都不行。”  
“是，Daddy。”

<16>

两名少年对茶会充满了各种猜测，毕竟这可是“那个”安格斯的养女举办的茶会，不知道会不会有什么其他同龄女孩没有的东西。但当天的事实证明，他们都想太多了。  
蒂露小姐的茶会充满了各式各样的甜点、高级水果茶以及精致的茶具，除此之外任何奇怪的东西都没有。也许唯一的意外是那位被安格斯当做掌上明珠般宠爱的少女声称，他们吃的甜点都是自己亲手做的。  
两名少年有些难以置信的彼此对视了几秒。即便是深闺大小姐也总要有些个人爱好，即便是做蛋糕这种麻烦的事也可以算是其中之一。只不过甜点的精致程度对于一个娇生惯养的人来说还是有些超乎想象。库丘林敢说，即便是家里的甜点师也做不到这么恰到好处的香甜而丝毫不过火。无论是奶油的厚度，芝士的醇香，可可的苦涩都刚刚好，一分不多，一分不少。各种香料彼此间融合得像是它们就应该以那样的重量以那样的形式存在于每一份甜点中，吃到口中便让人觉得心情愉快，连一向对蛋糕不那么在意的费迪亚得都比平时多干掉两块。

然而他们的目的并不是去吃甜点的。

<17>

库丘林有点郁闷的扣掉手里的牌。  
茶会之后，蒂露小姐依然是老样子，隔三差五就在生病，别说聊天，连见面的机会都没有。茶会上她对待两名少年的态度也是不冷不热的。尽管展现了她良好的礼仪教育，但还是能不讲话就沉默着，做出倾听的样子。金色的眼瞳中除了审视之外再没有别的神情。  
基本可以肯定两个人都被蒂露小姐三振出局，尽管他们都没想明白为什么。

“算了吧，瑟坦达，至少你没输。”  
费迪亚得拿起杯子喝了一口，琥珀色的透明液体是爱尔兰威士忌。教父并不禁止他在库丘林面前喝酒，甚至对儿子总是偷喝烈酒这件事也是睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。只要在他喝醉的时候身边有人盯着他，不会惹出任何乱子，也不会被人趁机做些什么就行。一直被放养的下任教父倒也稍微知道点节制怎么写，至少不会经常醉得不省人事。  
“哼，但是也没赢。”  
库丘林臭着脸，把手里的牌扔在桌子上，拿起酒杯，把自己埋进椅子里，双脚搭在桌子上。  
他几乎没在泡妹子这件事上栽过跟头，对方对他丝毫不感兴趣，甚至连私人联系方式都没有留给他这还是第一次。  
不爽的心情完全写在了脸上，这个年纪的下任教父还不太会在他人面前隐藏情绪，更何况这个他人是费迪亚得。  
金发青年把牌收在一起开始洗牌，修长有力的手指拨过牌面，发出刷刷的响声。  
“你那么想赢的话我们赌点别的怎么样？”  
库丘林抬了下杯子示意他继续说。  
“梭哈，一局定输赢，赌注不变。”  
“这么简单？”  
腿放了下来，蓝发少年一脸难以置信。  
“毕竟你那么想赢。”  
费迪亚得耸耸肩膀，自己在心里加上后半句，我比你更想赢。

<18>

他拨弄着手里的牌，烂得可以，没有对子，没有同花，完全连不起来。把第二张插在第四张后面，他抬起脸瞄了自己的兄弟一眼，微微扬起嘴角。这把牌他不能输，尽管是一手烂牌。他是个赌徒，总有赢的方法。  
而库丘林也是个赌徒,虽然大多数时候靠的是直觉和运气。  
他让笑意扩大了几分。他不想输掉这场牌戏。不仅仅是因为他们的赌注，他和自己打了个赌。只要他赢了，他就要上了眼前的家伙。

赌牌不仅仅靠的是运气，还有骗术。  
他要了下一张牌，随即扣掉了手里的一张。他弹了弹牌边，发出清脆的啪啪声。笑容挂在他的嘴角上，他低声哼着不成调的曲子。  
库丘林皱了下眉。  
这对费迪亚得来说是个好兆头。虽然他自己的牌不怎么样，但也许对方手里的牌更糟糕。他甚至不需要亮出牌来就能让库丘林先扣掉手里全部的牌投降。  
他又叫了一张牌，扫了一眼就扣了下去。他的眼神开始变得关注起来。  
对面的蓝发少年也叫了牌，看了牌之后眉头拧成了川。  
他的兄弟显然还不怎么了解骗术是怎么回事，或者仅仅是在自己面前忘记把表情藏起来。当然对费迪亚得来说，他更希望答案是后者。  
来来回回叫了几轮牌之后，费迪亚得把手里的牌合成了一束，慵懒地靠进椅子里，吹声口哨对新叫的牌甚至没有看一眼便扣了下去。  
“还要接着跟么，瑟坦达？”  
蓝发青年捏着牌的手指用力到发青。他眯起眼，看了看费迪亚得志在必得的样子，又低头看了眼自己的牌，恼火的一把摔在桌子上。  
“PASS。”  
要是这时候给费迪亚得一面镜子，他一定能知道自己笑得多贼兮兮。  
“认输了？”  
撇了下嘴，鼻子里发出不满的哼声但库丘林并没有死不认账。  
“你的要求是什么？”

<19>

金发青年站起身，绕过桌子来到库丘林的面前。他觉得自己的心脏在狂跳，甚至连太阳穴都在激烈地突突鼓动。活了19年，他从来都没有这么紧张过，甚至包括第一次杀人的时候。  
他俯下身，凑近蓝发少年的脸。对方正因为输了赌局，一脸气鼓鼓的样子瞪着他。  
柔软的嘴唇碰在一起，他因为担心自己被推开而并没有闭上眼，而对方因为惊讶反而更加睁大了双眼。这几乎可以说是一个笨拙的吻，没有用上舌头，仅仅是嘴唇的触碰与挤压而已。他感觉到胸前的衣服被抓住了，但只觉得衣领在压迫着后颈，并没有推拒的力度从胸口传来。提到嗓子眼的心慢慢放了下来，而来自于血管中的鼓动声变了个调子，像是冲锋的战鼓一样撩动起他的感官。  
浅尝辄止的吻很快便结束，费迪亚得要的当然不只是这个，但他觉得在真正动手之前还是需要问问库丘林的想法。如果一拍即合当然不错，如果对方反对的话，从目前的状况来说应该也不会太反对，真要是反对的话……他总有办法让对方就范的。  
他舔舔嘴唇，上面残留着威士忌的味道，还有一丝他觉得也许是库丘林的味道。  
“这就是你的要求？”  
在他还在思考怎么开口的时候，蓝发少年已经抢先提出了自己的问题。  
“不，不仅是这个。”  
库丘林的问题为沉默解了围，但也打断了他的思考。那么究竟是问，“我喜欢你所以想上了你”好呢，还是先上完再来讨论一下彼此关系的问题好呢。而这一次对方没有再问下去，而是等着他继续给出答案。  
“该怎么说才好……并不是一时兴起什么的，就是想要这么做很久了……”  
他发现自己舌头有点打结，平时在酒吧泡个妹子什么的也算是能说会道，就算面对安格斯那种狠角色也绝不会示弱，偏偏在这种时候觉得有点双商需要充值外加语言系统退化。事先设想过的说辞在真到了这个节骨眼上反而一点都想不起来。  
还好费迪亚得是个行动派的人。语言功能失灵的时候把身体交给本能总不会错。于是他顿了顿，抬手托住对方的后脑，再一次吻了上去。  
心里有了底，知道自己不会被推开之后的吻有了明显的不同。或者应该说这才是他所习惯的接吻方式。  
不紧不慢的同时带着强硬的压迫感，一点点地完全将对方控制在自己手中，连挣扎的机会都没有就会被他吃干抹净。  
但库丘林并不是他过去出手过的一般人。  
性别当然是最突出的区别，尽管费迪亚得考虑过是否要先找个男人试试，但在看了几部GV发现自己并没有太大兴趣之后便放弃了这个想法。于是这是他第一次吻一个男人，也许这也是他唯一会去吻的男人。尽管已经在脑子里想象过无数次亲吻库丘林会是怎样的感觉，但任何想象都比不上真实吻上去的万分之一。  
以他对库丘林的了解，对方绝不会是一个在接吻时温柔缠绵的人。但唇齿纠缠中传递过来的与他对等的侵略性与征服欲却远远超出了他的预期。  
甚至比他还要狂气。  
比他小三岁的少年身上满是无所畏惧的恣意狂放，不但将他的侵入全盘接收下来，甚至以等同的姿态，等同的情感，等同的激烈返回给他。在接吻上他已经是个老手，而对方丝毫不比他生疏。但这对他们两个人来说都是全新的体验，从未有过的将灵魂都拖进彼此之中这样的吻。  
再次分开的时候尽管有些气息不稳，但费迪亚得已经得到了自己想要的答案，而库丘林也是。  
但这不妨碍一个十六岁少年调戏一下自己的好友。  
或者应该说已经不仅仅是好友这么简单。  
库丘林舔舔嘴唇，慵懒的笑容挂在他的嘴角。  
“这就够了吗？”  
“当然不够，这只是刚刚开始而已。”  
金发青年的手隔着裤子摸上了对方的裤裆。库丘林明显的抽了口气，紧身牛仔裤非但掩盖不了布料下的鼓胀，甚至让那鼓鼓囊囊的一块更加显眼。  
“你看，连你自己也觉得不够嘛。”  
话刚出口，他就感觉到下体隔着布料被包裹在对方的手掌中。如法炮制的蓝发少年得意地扬起嘴角。  
“你也没差啊，福迪。”

游戏间在地下室，而教父继承人的卧室则在二楼。如果不是担心有佣人进来打扫的话，费迪亚得非常想就地解决，直接脱了衣服就开干，然而理智还是管住了他的手脚。  
在身后锁上门，他看着蓝发少年自顾自地坐在床边上。  
啊，原来感到紧张的不只是他一个人。  
这个认知让他从容了不少。他走过去，居高临下地把双手撑在库丘林的腿两侧，俯下身体刚好是鼻尖对着鼻尖的高度。  
“即便是你现在后悔也来不及了，不做到最后我一定不会收手。”  
“如果我不想做自然会把你打晕了扔出去。”  
对他的警告不屑一顾的呲了呲牙，少年这一次主动舔吻上好友的嘴唇。主导权在两人间交换着，稍有懈怠就会被对方抢过去。搭在身上的手也开始探索T恤衫下的肉体，既熟悉又陌生的触感像是有着无穷的吸引力。  
就着接吻的势头，两个人滚到了床上，铺得平整的床单被揉成了团压在身下。  
T恤衫被拉过头顶，库丘林顺手把挂在胳膊上的衣服扔在了床下。很快两人份的裤子就加入了上衣的行列。挺立的阴茎失去了牛仔裤的束缚，将四角裤顶出一个明显的帐篷。费迪亚得勾着内裤边缘拉下来，精神饱满的肉刃就从布料下弹了出来，微微颤抖着挺立在那。  
这玩意他并不陌生，但如此近距离地观察另一个人的阴茎这还是第一次。他握住肉刃，缓缓上下撸了几下。耳边传来从齿间抽气的声音，他的视线转移到少年的脸上。欲望与羞涩同时占据了库丘林的表情，从皮肤下泛出的绯红色明显地蔓延到眼角以及脖颈上。他又想起那次两个人在偷看AV时自慰的场面，只不过这一次让对方脸上出现这种表情的是自己。难以言喻的满足感开始在胸腔里累积起来。  
他低下头，像那些过去曾经给自己口交过的女性们一样，试着用舌头舔了一下阴茎的顶端。咸腥的味道弥漫在舌头上，兴奋的肉刃吐出了一点点前液。味道并不算好，但尚且可以接受。少年的身体明显地瑟缩了一下，随即又舒展开来，像是在催促他继续一样。  
张开口，将龟头含进嘴里。这一次库丘林绷紧了腹肌，甚至微微抬起了腰。湿热的口腔配合上视觉的刺激让他比之前任何一次被口交都要更加兴奋，甚至差点就射出来。  
少年将手指插进好友的金发中，比看起来还要柔软的发丝扫过他的指缝，酥痒的感觉透过手指爬上手臂，一直延伸到他的心里。  
让口腔略微适应了一下吞入阴茎的感觉，费迪亚得继续将肉刃含入得更深。他记得怎样的吞吐能让自己舒服，同样的，也应该能让库丘林舒服。  
舌面上能够感到茎身上凸起的青筋擦过，随着少年起伏的臀部，龟头一次次顶在他的喉咙上。拼命压下干呕的感觉，那玩意顶在敏感的喉咙上的感觉异常糟糕。他简直不敢相信那些姑娘们在给自己深喉的时候竟然还能面不改色地吞吐，甚至收紧喉咙让自己射出来。也许这需要些练习，但现在比起这个，他的阴茎已经硬得发疼了。  
他压制住库丘林向上挺动的腰身，取回节奏的主导权。他也许可以让对方干自己的嘴，作为自己要干他后穴的回报，但今天他没有那么多耐心让自己适应阴茎顶在喉咙上的感觉。更何况即便不是深喉，他也能让库丘林先射出来一次。  
收紧了嘴唇，上下晃动以便让阴茎在口中抽插，同时让舌头舔过龟头的顶端一直延伸到下方的伞状根部。像是要将精液吸出来一样的吮吸着阴茎的顶端。  
谈不上有什么熟练的技巧，仅仅是靠着被口交的经验来取悦躺在身下的少年。但这足以把库丘林推上顶峰。高潮的快感很快席卷了少年的身体。短促的呻吟声伴随着绷紧的肌肉是唯一来得及算得上预警的信号。腥涩的液体冲进青年的口内，跳动的阴茎将一股股浊液倾吐在他的舌面上。  
吐出微微软掉的阴茎，他咂咂嘴。味道并不好，但库丘林脸上的表情让他觉得这还是值得的。  
突然想起了什么，费迪亚得爬到床边从地上的衣服堆里找到自己的衬衫，从口袋里掏出一小管润滑液。回到还在找回呼吸节奏的少年身边，他扬了扬手里的瓶子。  
“那是什么？”  
“润滑液，别那么看着我，我知道你没用过，我也没用过。但没这玩意就插不进去。”  
他俯下身和少年交换了一个简单的吻，精液残留的味道让库丘林皱起了鼻子。  
“真不敢相信你竟然吞了这玩意。”  
“这玩意可是你射出来的。我建议你转过身去趴着，据说这样舒服点。”  
蓝发少年沉默了一瞬，然后皱起眉。  
“为什么我是被插的那方？”  
费迪亚得在他的大腿上拍了一把。  
“因为我赢了。”  
嘴里咕哝着什么，库丘林翻过身趴在床上，侧过头看向自己的好友。费迪亚得想了想又从床头把另一个枕头拿过来塞到对方的肚子下面以便把屁股抬高。  
他觉得自己的阴茎又比刚才硬了。吹了声口哨，手掌贴上对方的臀部。指尖沿着股沟下滑，埋进臀瓣的缝隙中。摸索到后穴的褶皱之后在上面按摩了一会。紧闭的穴口在他碰触的时候瑟缩了一下，完全没有放松的迹象，甚至比他摸上去之前夹得更紧了。难怪润滑液是必需品，为了以防万一，他甚至买了带催情功能的。虽然不知道效果怎么样但聊胜于无，真误打误撞上了没准能让他们在第一次就尽兴。  
他不知道应该用多少，但多了总比少了好。这么想着，费迪亚得倒了大半瓶在臀缝上。等同于室温的液体滴在滚烫的皮肤上让库丘林打了个哆嗦，扭动着臀部想要躲开。一只手立刻按在他的屁股上，让润滑液完全流进臀缝里。被润滑液搞得湿滑的手指按摩着后穴的入口，将液体涂抹在褶皱上。不知道是按摩还是润滑液里的催情剂起了功效，紧闭的穴口略微放松下来。他慢慢的尝试着插入一根手指，刚刚放松下来的穴口立刻又闭紧了，圈住他的指节不放。  
“瑟坦达，你不放松一点的话咱们都会不好过。”  
“说得轻松，你试试被人捅进去看能不能放松下来。”  
口头上跟他拌着嘴，蓝发少年确实在努力想点什么别的让自己不要把注意力都放在后穴的不适上。那种感觉并不是疼痛那么单纯。一点点被撑开的钝痛加上微妙的酥麻感让他很难转移掉注意力。焦躁的身体在床单上轻微扭动着，刚刚射过一次的阴茎在床单的摩擦下又硬了起来。注意力被前方的快感吸引走了大半，后穴的禁锢逐渐放松下来。  
费迪亚得尝试着移动了一下手指，比起刚才要顺畅不少。缓慢的抽插手指让对方逐渐适应后穴里异物进出的感觉。指腹在甬道内摸索着，寻找据说应该存在的G点。他只是从搜索的资料里知道那玩意的大概位置，剩下的只能靠他自己去探索。手指擦过一小块略微比周围的肠壁硬一些的皮肤的时候，少年的身体明显地抖动了一下。像是要从他的手指上抽离，但又对那突如其来的陌生快感有些好奇一样，库丘林轻轻摆动了一下身体，但并不足以让手指抽离后穴。他的反应着实给了青年不少信心。  
确保G点一直被摩擦到，直到整根手指都埋进去，并且能够顺畅的抽插，他才加入了第二根手指。这一次后穴并没有给他制造更多麻烦便许可了异物的进入。少年的呼吸急促起来，原本侧着的头也埋进了枕头里。耳朵尖明显地泛着红晕，白皙的皮肤上浮起一层汗珠，在橘黄色的灯光下显得格外诱人。  
费迪亚得觉得自己吞口水的声音似乎都能够被对方听到一样。他觉得已经准备得差不多了，穴口开始一开一合像是在吞吐自己的手指一样。把手指抽出来的时候他故意比之前还要重的在G点上按了一下，尽管是闷在枕头里，但他还是听到了对方的呻吟声。  
将剩下的少半瓶润滑液都倒在自己的阴茎上。湿滑的龟头在穴口摩擦了几下总算找对了位置。比起手指要粗大得多的肉刃顶开穴口，缓缓地推了进去。  
肉刃所感受到的阻力是手指完全无法比拟的。足够的润滑并没有带给少年太多疼痛，但粗壮的阴茎依然让他觉得自己像被完全撑开但又被填满了一样。库丘林大口大口地喘着气，试图让自己放松下来。进入了不到一半的阴茎刚好顶在前列腺上，呻吟声在抬起脸寻求氧气的嘴唇中没有受到丝毫阻碍便逃出了他的喉咙。而这成为了压断费迪亚得自制力的最后一根稻草。  
扣住少年的腰，硬得发疼的阴茎直接贯穿到了根部，将龟头埋进甬道的深处。  
不同于以前任何一次性爱的快感几乎让他发狂。并不仅仅是来自于后穴的炙热与紧致，这的确是差点让他射出来，但更加强烈的快感来源于少年微微颤抖的脊背与粗重的喘息声。  
他设想过无数次这个人在自己身下辗转呻吟的样子，但现实与任何一种想象的场面都不一样。如果能够预知自己的好友会诱人到这种地步的话，他觉得自己根本等不了三年这么久——当然他要感谢自己并没有这种预知能力。如果他能够侥幸在这次之后不会身上缺点部件什么的话，三年前就出手那他连这一点侥幸的机会恐怕都不会有了。  
金发青年试着慢慢将阴茎拔出来一半，伏在他身下的少年明显地舒了口气，紧绷到隆起的背肌线条缓和下来，指腹下的腰也沉了下去。  
并没有给对方太多休息的时间，费迪亚得再一次将阴茎顶了进去。  
“啊……你这混蛋……给我出来！不然干死你！”  
威胁的声音因为难以分辨的疼痛亦或是快感而变了调子，变得不但毫无威慑力，甚至混入挑逗般的情色意味。  
“不，瑟坦达，现在是我正在干你。”  
费迪亚得俯下身，贴上扭动着试图逃开这种陌生感觉的赤裸的脊背，咚咚的心脏鼓动声透过贴在一起的皮肤传入他的血液中。他觉得自己像是喝掉了接近承受极限的烈酒，脑子里昏沉沉的，萦绕在心头的只有一个念想，除此以外再无其他。  
嘴唇凑在少年的耳边，剪得短到脖颈的蓝色发丝搔弄着他的下颌和脸颊。用舌尖舔过耳廓，轻轻地咬在齿间，明显感觉到压在身下的少年的身体随着他的吐息而颤抖，尽管压抑着声音但喉咙中发出的呻吟依旧传入了费迪亚得的耳朵。  
“原来耳朵也是敏感点嘛……瑟坦达……”  
含混的句子中掺杂着吮吸耳垂的声音，湿热的唇舌在那上面流连了一会，沿着耳后亲吻到后颈。  
“要做就快点……别那么多废话！”  
从不曾有人在床上让他如此焦躁过。他的身体还远远没有感到满足，填满了后穴的阴茎一直挤压着那里面的什么东西，而那种接近射精但又缺少了点什么的快感混着钝痛侵蚀着他的意志。  
缩着脖子想要躲开那种麻痒的感觉，库丘林用前臂撑起身体想要把背上的人掀翻下去，但费迪亚得并没有给他这个机会。按住后颈的手指适时地消弱了他挣扎的力量，而回到耳边的嘴唇让他小幅度扭动的身体看起来更像是邀请。  
“知道自己不是单方面的渴望干你差点让我现在就射出来。”  
淫靡的言语伴随着一次重重的抽插让少年弓起背，口中吐出不可抑制的呻吟声。  
费迪亚得不再克制自己的欲望。从库丘林的后颈上收回手，扳着对方的肩膀让他转过身。仰躺在床上的少年大口大口地喘息着，手指陷进身下的床单里，将柔软的布料揪成了一团。泛红的眼眶中泛起一层薄雾，被欲望侵染的赤瞳透过那层水汽直视着金发青年，似乎是在思考刚刚自己听到的那句话究竟是怎样的意义。  
金发青年抬高了对方的腿，将脚腕搭在自己的肩膀上。双手掐住少年的窄胯，开始了有节奏的进攻。  
随着每一次抽插，紧致的肠壁都在挤压着肉刃，像是不愿让他退出一样紧紧地吸附上来。少年的身体在他的撞击下在床单上前后摩擦着，揪住床单的手指并不能阻止青年带来的冲击。  
快感的累积比费迪亚得预想的要猛烈而快速得多，刚刚他所说的话并不是在夸大些什么，他还没有射出来完全是因为想要让这场性爱进行得更久一点而在拼命压抑着。肠道内的润滑液在阴茎的抽插下发出咕滋咕滋的水声，加上少年完全遵从了快感的呻吟与喘息声将青年的念头瓦解得异常彻底。  
抽插的频率逐渐混乱起来，但被卷入全新的快感漩涡的库丘林并没有多余的力气用来调侃对方。费迪亚得的手握住了他的阴茎，试图随着已经乱掉的节奏给他足够的刺激。但对于一个第一次和同性做爱的人来说，同时控制着双方的快感来源并不是那么容易的事。  
被那时断时续的手指撩得发慌的少年干脆用自己的手包裹住对方的，随着体内那个源源不断地提供快感但又差了点什么的东西被撞击的节奏手淫起来。阴茎顶端淌下的前液流到两个人的手指间，被上下撸动的手指涂抹在茎身上。他不自觉的抬起腰，像是在那不属于自己的手掌间抽插一样的挺动胯部。同时拇指按在龟头上，摩擦着顶端不停淌着液体的小孔。  
愈发急促的喘息声在短促的呻吟声之后逐渐减慢了频率，静止了一瞬的身体重新陷进床单里。随着一声声喘息吐出精液的阴茎依旧在两个人的手指间被揉搓着，将浊液涂抹在双方的小腹上。  
随着少年的高潮而收缩的甬道同时将费迪亚得也推上了顶峰，一股股精液被跳动的阴茎涂抹在肠壁上。在这一瞬间，费迪亚得觉得自己的大脑像是放空了一样，强烈的快感席卷过他的身体。他俯下身去，沾满精液的手指触摸上少年的嘴唇和脸颊，然后他把自己的嘴唇叠了上去。

<20>

两个人的喘息逐渐平复了下来。被压在下面的少年推了推他的肩膀。  
“给我支烟。”  
沙哑的声音吓了少年自己一跳，他咳了两声，试图让声音恢复正常。  
费迪亚得伸手从扔在床边的裤子口袋里掏出被压得皱巴巴的烟盒和打火机，然后翻个身靠在床头，把少年往自己怀里揽了揽，让对方靠在自己肩膀上。  
掏出一根烟叼在嘴里，火机嗤的燃起一小撮橘红色的火焰。香烟的味道缓缓地在室内蔓延开来。他刚要再拿一支烟给库丘林，少年就抬起手从他嘴边把烟拿了过去放在自己嘴里狠狠抽了一口。然后像是急欲吐出什么东西一样的呼出一片淡蓝色的烟雾。  
“下次我要在上面。”  
赤红的眼瞳看着他，对他这么宣布。  
“这么急着就想试试骑乘？”  
然后他的嘴就被带着烟味的吻堵住了。他揽住少年的腰，略显纤细的腰线下蕴含着与他并驾齐驱的力量。他知道对方在尝到甜头之后不会满足于一直作为被插入的一方，他觉得可以试试，但仅仅是偶尔来那么一次。如果是对方的话他不介意自己被干，但他知道自己已经对这个人上了瘾，他会随时随地的想要干他，像陷入发情期的野兽一样。  
他觉得这种感情不仅仅是喜欢，甚至爱那么简单。他们已经太了解彼此，作为朋友和兄弟。现在一层与过去截然不同的关系在他们的面前展开，他对这种新的发现充满了惊喜而且张开双臂拥抱他。当他发现对方也欣然接受的时候甚至狂喜到了极点。  
他紧紧揽住少年的身体，而对方也抱紧了他的肩膀。纠缠在一起的舌头与嘴唇再一次点燃了尚未来得及熄灭的欲望。他等了三年，不会因为一次射精就满足。今天晚上他们还可以再来一次，甚至好几次，直到累得睡着为止。

<21>

他用一生的时间去怀念他——题记

<22>

他们没打算隐瞒什么，而如同费迪亚得预料的那样，教父也并没有怎么为难他这个上了自己儿子的家伙。  
但教父也明确地警告他不要做出任何有可能妨碍到家族的事。费迪亚得并不愚蠢，当然知道教父所指的“妨碍家族”是什么。达兰家迟早需要有个继承人，而真到了那一天，或者下任教父看上了什么人决定结婚的时候，费迪亚得没有任何阻碍的权利。  
他欣然接受。  
那一天迟早会到来，但他知道还要很多年。库丘林只有16岁，甚至还没有从法律意义上被算作成年人。而目前枕着他的手臂睡得正香的少年已经把炙烈的感情完全交给了他，就如同自己将生命都交付给对方一样。他不敢说未来会怎样。五年、十年乃至二十年，人总会改变，没有什么是能够一成不变的。他们之间没有给对方一生的许诺，一辈子太过沉重和遥远，而他们又太年轻。  
年轻如他们正是恣意妄为的资本，比起烦恼未来，当前才是他们真正关心的。与其去烦恼那些自己无力干涉的事，他更在乎如何在对方身上留下更多属于自己的印记。  
蓝发少年在他的亲吻下皱皱鼻子，抬起胳膊缠上他的脖颈，柔软的舌头舔过他的嘴角，含住他的舌头索取更多。  
这才是他现在最在乎的。

<23>

“现在的达兰家真是无聊。”  
蓝发少年坐在台阶上吐着烟圈，手指缠住好友兼情人的发梢打着转。  
“恩？”  
没头没脑的一句话让坐在下面几阶台阶上的费迪亚得仰起头看着他。  
“超——无聊的。每天每天就知道和那帮什么市长，法官之类的打交道，真不知道老爹是怎么忍下来的。”  
金发青年轻笑了一声，没有去反驳少年的话。  
“那你觉得应该怎么样？”  
他有点好奇，库丘林眼中的黑帮到底是怎样的，而立于一个巨型组织顶点的教父又该做些什么。  
“什么扫除者之类的一概都不需要，有看不顺眼的家伙就自己带人去干掉他，然后想去哪里就去哪里，还有……”  
这一次他是真的笑出了声。他知道对方只是在半真半假地抱怨那些经济类的课程的无聊，经常需要去做些不能见光的工作的自己，还有拒绝远途旅行的教父。  
“等你当上教父的时候，我是不是就要失业了？”  
晒在他头上的阳光被一个人的影子挡住了大半，带着烟味的吻侵入他的唇齿之间。  
“我要的不是扫除者，是兄弟。”

<24>

老一辈当然不会因为他成了下任教父的情人就在工作上对他网开一面，身为最年轻的家族sweeper队长，最棘手的工作依旧只有他能够胜任。

<25>

那是个晴朗得天空中连一片云彩都没有的冬日。  
库丘林一辈子都会记得费迪亚得的金发在阳光下闪耀得他甚至把架在头顶的墨镜戴到了脸上。像是在故意夸耀自己的金发一样，青年凑近他，抬手揉乱了他好不容易用发胶固定得根根竖起的头发。少年别过头试图躲开那在自己头顶肆虐的大手，而对方张开手臂把他抱了个满怀。  
两个人成为情人的一年里少年又长高了几厘米，但还是没有追上同样在长高的情人。  
“你这家伙都有190公分了吧，还要再长高吗？”  
库丘林半真半假的抱怨让青年笑出声。费迪亚得的体温驱走了少年身上的寒意，后者干脆找了个更舒服的姿势靠在他身上取暖。  
“康纳尔说新开的酒吧不错，等我回来一起去试试？”  
“你要是拖太久我就找人先去了。”  
“啧，真不仗义。”  
两个年轻人笑闹成一团，就像每一次费迪亚得外出“工作”几天之前一样。这只是一次和平时没什么不同的任务而已，并不轻松，但他们都已经习以为常。  
前来接他的部下的车停在街口，这次不是单人任务。费迪亚得已经安排好人手，今天出发，顺利的话三天内就能解决，再怎么麻烦应该也不会超过一周他就能回来。  
他低头吻了蓝发少年的嘴唇，然后松开手朝车子走去。  
库丘林站在原地看着车子发动、离开，然后转身回到温暖的咖啡店里。喝了一半的咖啡还放在桌子上没有收走，但已经变凉。他招呼熟稔的女招待来添一杯新的，温热的咖啡壶刚刚接近杯口，杯子就从中间裂开了一道缝。

<26>

他抬起手，朝着空中像是要抓住什么似的。

这真的只是一次和平时没什么差别的任务而已，部下也都是跟他时间最久的那几个。选定来接应的小队都是老手，过去从未出过任何差错。但是这种时候纠结于为什么暗杀对象身边的警戒与情报中的完全不同这种问题似乎已经没有任何意义，而短时间的通讯障碍造成了后备兵力没有按时抵达这个事实将中了埋伏的sweeper队长和最亲近的部下逼上了死地。

总有一天他会像这样死去，但并不应该是这一天，这一刻。身上的枪伤已经疼痛到麻木，血流得足够多到让他连寒冷也感觉不到。  
他发过誓，对自己，也对蓝发的情人，他会守护这个家族，现在的，更是未来的，将会属于库丘林的家族。只是他还没能见到那一刻，那个人当上教父，在所有人面前宣布这是属于他的家族的那一刻。而他已经再也见不到了。  
抬起的手指微微颤抖着。  
多么不甘心。  
他知道自己会一直在那个人的心中保有一席位置，永远在他身上烙下属于自己的印记。但这并不是他所想要的。他是个贪心的人，他从不否认这一点。  
他想要站在那个人身边，看着他取得这个家族。  
原本耀眼的金发被血污浸成了橙黑色。手指无力的垂落下来。  
多么不甘心。  
扯起嘴角，自嘲的笑声还来不及从喉咙中发出。

<27>

负责支援的小队抵达的时候，留给他们的只有费迪亚得与部下们冰冷的尸体。

<28>

库丘林从未回避过有个身为sweeper队长的情人有可能会面对的死亡消息，但同时他也相信对方的实力。也许，他们都太过年轻，太过于自信了。  
躺在棺木中的费迪亚得已经被擦洗掉了身上的血污，枪伤也完美的掩饰起来。也许是被棺木挡住了阳光的关系，金发略微显得有些暗淡。  
他知道这只是他的一厢情愿罢了。无论再怎样高超的化妆技术都无法将生命刻入已经死去的尸骸之中。与光线无关，那就是完完全全不再残留丝毫生命气息的金发才有的颜色。  
他伸出手去碰触那被死亡永远静止了时间的脸庞。  
对方的体温仿佛还残留在他的身上。  
但费迪亚得再也不会握住他的手，把他拉进怀里，给他一个温暖的拥抱。  
他跪在棺木边，肩膀微微抽动着。

<29>

费迪亚得的葬礼并没有太多人来参加，尽管达兰家族的墓地中始终有着纳塔伦家的一片地方。家族的sweeper原本就只是行走在黑暗中，干着隐藏在家族阴影中最肮脏的工作的一群人。除了纳塔伦家族的旁支派来走个过场的亲戚与几个和他相熟的同辈之外，来自于达兰家核心位置的人只有库丘林、福格斯以及现任的教父，连家族的二把手都没有前来参加。  
少年皱起了眉，对于费迪亚得的死亡，一直存在于心中的疑惑此刻正在无限制的扩大开来。除了同辈中与他走得最近的表弟康纳尔之外，他没有将心中的疑惑告诉任何人——毕竟以他的身份怀疑家族的二把手会造成怎样的后果，即便是习惯于对家族中的派系斗争装看不见的库丘林也会斟酌一下这其中的利害。  
当然康纳尔并不同意他所提出的疑点，而事实上库丘林也没有丝毫证据，甚至连他自己都不得不在内心深处的一小部分之中承认，也许那只是他需要些什么东西来转移对所爱之人死亡这件事的痛苦。而剩下的，坚信这不仅仅是一次意外失手的那一部分，从将这次失败的暗杀报告拿到手中的时候便让他的直觉警铃大作。他无法相信安格斯给出的情报会与实际情况有如此大的差异，而那断掉了通讯的一个小时在他眼中又显得太过于刻意。他心里很清楚家族的二把手没有这么做的理由，但他就是无法释怀。  
而在葬礼当天未能到场的安格斯成为了促使库丘林做出最后决定的推波助澜。

棺木被吊进已经留好的墓坑，最后道别的人们将手中的花朵抛在棺木的盖子上，一朵朵白色的花在黑色的棺盖上绽放，走在最后的蓝发少年将手中的土撒了下去。

<30>

二十年太过于短暂，青年除了记忆，没有留给库丘林任何能够带走的东西。  
少年将单肩包甩在肩膀上，里面只有几件衣服和一些现金。走在他身后的是比他小两岁的表弟，也是唯一知道他打算离开达兰家的人。  
“有没有打算去哪里？”  
康纳尔没有阻止自己的表哥已经做出的决定。从小一起长大，他已经知道库丘林一旦固执起来没有任何人能够改变他的想法。而且在内心中他也有一丝好奇，自己的表哥到底脱离家族之后能够做出些什么。库丘林不是一个会甘于安逸的人，不管走到哪里，他的人格魅力都能够吸引到一群人聚集在他身边。康纳尔自己便是其中之一。  
“还没决定。”  
蓝发少年没有回头，只是沿着路向前走着。  
“其实根本没想过吧。”  
“……”  
库丘林沉默了一瞬。他的确是没有思考过到底要走到何处去的问题。他只知道自己迫切地需要离开这里，离开达兰家。少年的冲动伴随着行动力，看似愚蠢，但年龄是他能够挥霍的本钱。他有的是时间思考，等他想到答案的时候就会有自己的目的地。  
“不管怎样，让我知道你在哪。”  
这一次他站住了脚，而他身后的少年也知道，该是道别的时候了。  
库丘林转过身，扯了下康纳尔的脸颊。对方不怎么认真地给了他一拳。  
“照顾好自己。”  
“你也是。”  
蓝发少年抱住比自己矮了半个头的少年的肩膀，在他后背上拍了两下。然后转过身挥挥手，继续沿着路走下去。而褐色头发的少年留在了原地。  
康纳尔有些不舍的看着渐渐变小，直到消失在视野中的背影。他有种感觉，迟早有一天他们还会再见面。他希望这一天不会太远。

<31>

没有目的的游荡很快将库丘林带在身上的现金消耗殆尽。为了避免被太快追踪到，他一张信用卡都没有带在身上。尽管他知道这对于安格斯的情报网来说不过是一点小小的不便利，只要对方希望的话，找到他是易如反掌的事。  
即便被找到了，他也不会回去。而在那之前，他也不能把自己饿死在街头。

<32>

以前他从没想过自己会为了钱在酒吧里给客人点单、端酒，甚至还需要把喝醉的客人扔出门。但比起在饭馆刷盘子，酒吧的收入还是要好得多。如果碰上喜欢他的客人，他甚至能拿到不菲的小费。  
靠着打工赚到的钱，他渐渐离达兰家的势力范围越来越远。他依旧没有明确的目的地，但走过了许多城市之后，他的心中已经开始有了一个简单的雏形。  
他需要一个能够让自己站住脚的城市。而在那里，他会拥有自己的兄弟，自己的帮派。他要的不是达兰家那种表面上看起来光鲜无比，实则内部每一天都在暗潮涌动的家族。更不想从老爹手上继承这个已经腐朽的家族的领导权。他要的是更有活力，更加让人愿意当作家族的组织。他要靠自己的双手建立这样的组织，就像他曾经对费迪亚得描述的梦想那样。  
那些已经存在了上百近千年的老城早已被各地的老牌家族们瓜分一空。他隐约觉得，只有新兴城市能够给自己这样的机会。而这样的城市除了自己寻找之外，酒吧这个汇集了天南海北各地年轻人的场所是获得信息的最佳地点。

库丘林收拾掉一张桌子上的餐具，耳边传来几个年轻人聊天的声音。  
他没有刻意去听，但多喝了几杯的年轻人不自觉地提高了说话的音量。  
“你什么时候回纽卡迪斯？没有你在，市区的人总是跑来找茬。”  
黑发的年轻人问自己的同伴，而对方皱了下眉，把杯子里的啤酒一口气灌掉大半。  
“我也想回去啊，但是总不能空手回去。出来几个月，没把自己饿死算不错了，根本赚不到什么钱。现在这模样回去肯定得被老亨利嘲笑死。”  
他的同伴拍拍他的肩膀，一副感同身受的样子。  
“其实你就算留在狼群也没什么关系啊，兄弟们还挺需要你的。”  
“我这不是想多赚点钱，给老妈换个大点的店面，让她能雇几个人，不用像现在这么辛苦么。”  
……  
后面的对话因为另一桌客人点餐而没能进入库丘林的耳朵。但纽卡迪斯和狼群这两个名字抓得他的心痒痒的。

<33>

他对那个叫作纽卡迪斯的城市一无所知，但从地图上看来那是距离他所在的城市还有不算近的一段路程的中型城市。而那座城市所在的地区整个都还处在刚刚开始开发的状态。  
拿着地图，库丘林扬起了一个许久不曾出现在他的嘴角上的笑容。  
他的旅途终于有了一个终点，更重要的是他要会一会纽卡迪斯的狼群。

<34>

没有人敢把他从酒吧里丢出来！没有！  
蓝发的青年坐在地上气鼓鼓的盯着还在晃来晃去的酒吧木门。他不过是摸了店主的女儿的屁股，至于要把他丢出来吗！  
身后传来一阵哄笑声，库丘林一个打挺从地上跳起来，挥拳揍向正在嘲笑自己的年轻人。对方没想到他突然动手，脸上结结实实地吃了他一拳，脸歪向一边，趔趄着倒退了好几步，直到后背撞在墙上。年轻人的五个同伴一拥而上，把蓝发青年围在中间。  
“臭小子，敢对Raven动手，活得不耐烦了你！”  
库丘林瞟了一眼对他发出威胁的家伙，一头橘色的短发根根立起，个子不高但非常壮实，指节上套着泛着银光的指虎。  
“嘁，叫别人‘臭小子’的家伙自己也不过是个‘臭小子’而已嘛。”  
一言不合就干起架来是年轻人的特权，而这种景象在这个城市的傍晚简直是家常便饭一样。被叫作Raven的年轻人的同伴已经有三个抱着肚子躺在了地上，还有两个抱着腿蹲在那哼哼着动不了，而Raven正被嘴角青了一块还在渗着血的库丘林抵在墙上一拳打在脸上。  
正打得热火朝天的年轻人完全没有注意到酒吧的门被打开，一盆冷水兜头浇了他们一脸一身。  
“要打架离我的店远点臭小子们！吵到客人们了知不知道！”

两个轻伤的年轻人灰溜溜地拖着五个动不了的年轻人躲进了小巷子里。

<35>

“你真有胆子，连老约翰的女儿都敢碰。”  
Raven揉着被打得青肿的脸，半调侃半佩服的看着蓝发的青年。  
库丘林耸耸肩膀，然后立刻疼得咧了下嘴。  
“我怎么知道她老爹那么猛。”  
掏出烟叼在嘴里点燃，顺便也给了对方一根。库丘林上下打量了Raven几眼。  
对方不跟他客气，接过来就着他的火机把烟点着。  
“要不是碰到我，你可能在这里会惹上点麻烦。”  
蓝发青年抹了一把嘴角的血迹，吐掉嘴里混着血丝的唾沫。  
“看来这还算不上什么麻烦？”  
“当然不算，”Raven拍拍他的肩膀，发现他疼得呲牙，立刻放下手，“你身手不错，要不要来狼群试试？我们正缺人手，需要你这样的人。”  
狼群这个名字让蓝发青年的眼中闪现出一抹感兴趣的光芒。  
“我在别处听过狼群，你们都是狼群的人？”  
Raven一脸‘想不到我们还挺有名’的表情看着他。  
“我是这条街的头目，被你打得爬不起来的都是我最能打的兄弟。如果不是碰到我，换了赛菲尔那家伙的话，你要是干了同样的事大概会被他追杀出纽卡迪斯，如果你还能活着走出纽卡迪斯的话。”  
回答他的是库丘林略显狰狞的笑容。  
“我倒是有兴趣见见这个赛菲尔。”

<36>

说是帮派，但狼群本质上源于这个隶属纽卡迪斯的卫星区之一的青少年们自发组织起来对抗市区内帮派的自卫团体。整个狼群分成四个组，每个组控制四到五个街区。其中一个便是和库丘林搭上的由Raven带头的渡鸦组。  
狼群和庞大的达兰家比起来，连被叫作帮派的资格都不够，不过是一群年轻人凑在一起，为了地盘和家人彼此争斗的小团体而已。四个头目会偶尔碰个头，彼此交换一下情报和利益关系，除此以外大多是各干各的，井水不犯河水。  
缺乏一切成为黑帮的条件，但Raven和他手下的兄弟们谈起卫星区时的表情正合库丘林的胃口。他知道这就是他要的根基。在这里，他要建立属于他的家族，而年轻的狼群正符合他所需要的条件。

<37>

整合现有的四个组花费了库丘林两年的时间。作为一个外来人，要获得完全由本地人组成的帮派的承认比他预想的还要耗费精力。但他还是做到了，成为了皇冠区的狼群的首领。他拥有了自己的兄弟和组织，接下来他的目标是整个纽卡迪斯。而每一个卫星区都是他的踏板，是狼群壮大的基石。  
七年后，在狼首的带领下，狼群已经将十二个卫星区中的四个收入囊中。这群年轻人从来没有想过这样的局面，而其他帮派的首领直到这个时候才真正意识到这个年轻帮派的威胁。狼群不会在此停留，他们的狼首在看着更远的前方。

<38>

“我去抽个烟清醒一下，一会就回来。”  
库丘林对先锋队的艾格斯留下这句话就一个人从后门离开了狼群的酒吧，晃到后巷里点起烟。  
这里是皇冠区，狼群的大本营。  
即便是半夜两点，酒吧所在的街道依然有不少家店还在亮着灯。治安比看起来要良好得多的街道上，一点点血腥味都会被敏锐的人察觉到。  
库丘林弹掉手里的烟，按住别在腰后的手枪，循着血的气息拐入不远处的小巷。  
借着灯光，蓝发的青年看到一个人影靠坐在墙根。对方显然在他进入巷口的时候便已经有所察觉，但腰上还在渗血的伤口让那个人连拿起掉在地上的枪都做不到。  
黑发的青年抬起头和他对视了片刻，缓缓开了口。  
“麻烦，借个火。”


End file.
